Pesawat Kertas
by SanArya
Summary: Handa Seishuu... Seorang kaligrafer Tokyo muda yang sekarang tinggal disebuah pulau kecil yang masih asri dan suasana nyaman yang luar biasa. Ia mendapat orang-orang dan teman baru yang sangat baik kepadanya. Handa bertemu dengan seorang gadis menyebalkan bernama Naru. Mereka berteman baik hingga sesuatu telah terjadi. #FriendshipFI2019


Disini, berbeda dengan tempat lain. Di tempat ini, orang-orang "luar" dapat merasakan apa yang dinamakan kedamaian. Tidak ada namanya suara berisik disini, bahkan bandara sekalipun... sebagai penghubung dengan Pulau utama Jepang... bisa dibilang adalah bandara paling damai di Jepang. Itu karena jadwal penerbangan di bandara tersebut sangatlah sedikit, dalam sehari hanya ada 3-6 penerbangan saja.

Hari-hari disini terasa sama saja, seperti juga hari ini. Damai dan tenang, cuaca tidak terlalu panas serta angin sejuk yang terus berhembus. Benar-benar sangat cocok untuk bersantai di dalam rumah atau berjalan-jalan di luar. Lagipula alam di pulau ini masih sangatlah baik dan terjaga.

Tapi suasana damai tersebut tidak bertahan lama di salah satu rumah, karena kedatangan seorang bocah...

"SENSEI! _OHAYOU_!"

"DIAMLAH!"

Dan berakhirlah kedamaian bagi, Seishuu Handa.

**Pesawat Kertas**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**Barakamon Satsuki Yoshino**

**.**

**Warning : **Dikebut dalam 1 hari hanya untuk #FriendshipFI2019 jadinya banyak typo dll.

**#FriendshipFI2019 Event**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Pulau Gotō, Jepang**

**Sabtu, 6 Januari 20XX**

_Hap_

"Hm~ Nyam Nyam~ Enaknya," ucap seorang gadis kecil yang tengah menyantap sebuah kari ayam di sebuah mangkuk kecil. Gadis berumur 7 tahun itu memiliki rambut cokelat kayu runcing yang memiliki kuncir kecil di sisi kiri. Mata cokelat yang cukup lebar dan kulit yang juga... cokelat... cokelat ringan lebih tepatnya.

Ia sedang berada di sebuah rumah yang tentu saja bukan miliknya. Walaupun ini masih lumayan pagi, tapi gadis yang sekarang masih menyantap makanannya dengan lahap itu tidak peduli. Apalagi di rumah tersebut ia bisa melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya.

_Hap Hap_

"Swenswei! Twambah Nwasi!" kata gadis tersebut seenaknya kepada seorang pemuda yang menatap horor dirinya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sensei tersebut masih bingung dengan yang dilakukan si gadis kecil di rumahnya.

"Telan dulu sebelum kau bicara. Aku tahu jika banyak makan itu baik untuk perkembanganmu, tapi tidak sampai sebanyak ini juga. Kau menghabiskan jatah makan malamku juga," kata si pemuda sambil menerima mangkuk yang diberikan oleh gadis tersebut. Si pemuda dengan sedikit malas mengambilkan nasi yang ada di sebuah _rice cooker_. Ia mengira-ngira porsi untuk si gadis lalu mengembalikannya ke si gadis.

"Yaaattaa! _Arigatou_, _Sensei_. Apa aku boleh memakan ikan kembungnya juga?" kata gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah piring yang berisi ikan kembung goreng. Si pemuda hanya menghela nafas karena ucapannya tidak didengarkan oleh gadis tersebut. Daripada menanggapi ucapan gadis di hadapannya, ia memilih melanjutkan sarapannya.

Gadis periang tersebut bernama Kotoishi Naru, sementara si pemuda... sudah pasti... adalah Seishuu Handa atau yang dipanggil _Sensei_ di pulau ini. Handa memiliki rambut hitam dengan _ahoge_ yang terbagi dua, bola mata hitam, tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan berisi... lumayan tampan, tapi tidak pernah punya kekasih.

Hatinya masih penuh dengan kaligrafi, jadi tidak ada tempat bagi lawan jenis...

Handa menyingkirkan duri yang menempel di daging ikan kembung lalu mengambilnya menggunakan sumpit. Ia sedikit berpikir, setelah datang ke pulau ini, dirinya lebih sering makan ikan daripada kehidupannya di Tokyo dulu. Ah... Tokyo, tempat suramnya dulu...

Yap, suram.

Disana yang ada hanyalah kerja kerja dan kerja, baginya hidup terasa monoton disana. Setiap hari harus berurusan dengan kertas dan tinta yang hasilnya SAMA SEKALI tidak spesial baginya. Kaligrafi yang dibuat dirinya versi Kota jauh lebih buruk daripada Kaligrafi milik Naru.

Berbeda dengan disini, Handa bisa melakukan apapun bersama teman-temannya. Mencari udang batu, memancing ikan kembung, berenang, bermain tarzan, ikut berebut kue beras, atau pergi ke festival yang selama di Tokyo ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Malangnya...

Handa menyadari satu hal, mencari kebahagiaan di desa lebih mudah daripada di kota. Desa ini memang segalanya, inspirasi dengan mudah masuk ke jiwanya. Berbagai kaligrafi yang ia inginkan selalu terwujud disini.

Aaa~ Handa mencintai orang-orang disini, terutama dengan Naru yang sudah banyaj membuat hidupnya berubah.

"_Sensei_!" teriak Naru.

"Apa?" jawab Handa tanpa menoleh ke arah Naru.

"Lihat ini!" kata Naru lalu menyodorkan seekor kucing berwarna oren.

"Miaaw~"

"HA!" Handa terkejut dengan wajah anehnya lalu dengan cepat menjauh dari kucing tersebut.

"D-D-Darimana kau mendapatkan kucing itu?!" teriak Handa sambil menunjuk kucing yang dipegang Naru.

"Dia datang sendiri, _Sensei_! Lihat! Dia imutkan _Sensei_?" kata Naru lalu mendekat ke arah Handa. Handa semakin mundur menjauh dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"J-Jangan mendekat Naru!" perintah Handa.

"Hmm? Kenapa _Sensei_?" tanya polos Naru dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Pokoknya jangan mendekat!"

"S_ensei_! Lihat kucing-kucing cantik ini,"

"Miaaw~"

"HA!? KENAPA KALIAN JUGA?"

Kematian semakin dekat dengan Handa, sekarang jumlah dari hewan pembawa kematiannya semakin banyak. Handa menatap horor ke arah kucing-kucing sialan yang sekarang sedang memakan sisa ikan kembungnya dan Naru. Keringat juga mulai turun dari puncak kepalanya.

"Miwa! Tama! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Handa.

Orang yang baru saja datang dan membawa hewan kematian bagi Handa adalah dua orang gadis gila yang masih SMP... Yamamura Miwa dan Tamako Arai... serta satu lagi gadis seumuran Naru, Hina Kubota. Khusus untuk Miwa dan Tama, Handa memasukkan mereka berdua kenomor 2 dan 3 daftar orang yang menyebalkan, sementara no 1 sendiri sudah pasti diisi Naru. Yah... seadainya Naru adalah laki-laki, Handa bisa saja melemparkannya ke jurang atau membuatnya menjadi makanan hiu.

Miwa dan Tama yang berada dk halaman rumah milik Handa menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam, "Tentu saja memberi kucing-kucing ini makanan. Kemarilah! _Sensei_," jawab Miwa.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak akan kesana," kata Handa cepat dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih menjaga jarak dengan teman-teman dan kucing-lucing tersebut.

"Bulu mereka lembut, _Sensei _tidak ingin mencoba menyentuh mereka kah?" ucap Naru sambil terus mengelus-elus kucing di dekatnya. Naru tersenyum bahagia karena senang dengan kucing-kucing tersebut. Handa kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak mau"

"_Sensei _tidak asik, kau kenapa sih? Ketakutan seperti itu," tanya Miwa dengan kata-kata menyebalkannya. Handa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miwa dan memilih diam.

"Lihat! Mereka makan dengan lahap," kata Tama lalu mengangkat satu kucing berwarna abu-abu yang sedang menggigit kepala ikan kembung.

"HAA~! KUCING ITU! Cepat buang dia Tama! Kucing sialan itu berbahaya," kata Handa.

"Berbahaya? Ngomong-ngomong _Sensei_, apa kau takut dengan kucing?" tanya Tama. Naru dan Miwa juga tertarik dengan pertanyaan Tama.

"A-Ahaha m-mana ada aku t-takut dengan hewan jelek sepertinya mereka" kata Handa ambigu sambil menyentuh leher belakangnya. Handa tidak ingin harga dirinya jadi jatuh hanya karena kucing, walau sebenarnya ia sangat takut tapi harga dirinya jauh lebih penting. Yosh, handa tidak akan kalah.

_"I-itu benar, a-aku tidak akan k-kalah denganmu. Kucing" _batin Handa.

Naru, Miwa, dan Tama saling menatap satu sama lain, mereka menyadari satu hal dari kelakuan aneh Handa. Jika berani kenapa Handa tidak mau mendekat? Miwa menoleh kearah sahabanya dengan sebuah seringaian kejam, ia mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk Handa. Tama mengangguk mengerti lalu juga menampilkan seringai kejamnya.

_"Kau pahamkan? Tama" _

_"Yah, ayo kita lakukan"_

"Kau memang hebat _Sensei_, tidak mungkin seorang Master Kaligrafi takut dengan seekor kucing," kata Miwa yang sudah tidak menyeringai kejam seperti tadi... tapi itu hanyalah dibagian _Cover_nya.

"Itu benar Miwa, _Sensei _adalah panutan kita yang tidak mungkin takut dengan kucing. Ayo kita bawakan satu untuknya," kata Tama lalu mengambil seekor kucing dan mulai masuk ke dalam rumah sekaligus mendekat kearah Handa yang mulai panik.

"T-T-Tunggu sebentar, a-apa yang akan kalian l-lakukan?" tanya Handa sedikit gemetar. Ia semakin menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Santai saja _Sensei_. Ehehehe" kata Tama dengan tawa khasnya lalu tiba-tiba ia memasang seringai kejamnya lagi. Miwa juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tama lalu dengan cepat ia memegangi Handa. Handa sudah benar-benar panik sekarang, dan ia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Miaaw~"

"HUWAAA~ AKU BENCI KUCING!"

"Ahahaha Ahahaha... "

Tamatlah kehidupan Seishuu Handa...

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar sialan, aku pasti akan membalas mereka berdua. Aaaah gatal sekali badanku"

Handa melihat tubuhnya sekarang yang berwarna merah dan muncul bentol-bentol kecil. Setelah ia dikerjai Miwa dan Tama dengan memaksanya untuk memeluk seekor kucing, tubuhnya menjadi gatal semua. Handa memang alergi kucing sejak kecil, awalnya memang dia sangat menyukai hewan cantik tersebut tapi sekarang ia sedikit membenci mereka karena alergi dirinya yang membuatnya tidak bisa membuat kaligrafi. Ah, Handa jadi ingat dengan lomba yang ia ikuti sebentar lagi.

_New Japan Pro Festival_, salah satu pameran baru yang dibuat oleh Pemerintah Jepang. Berbagai kesenian _bejibun _ada disana semua. Begitu juga dengan lomba kaligrafi, Handa adalah salah satu peserta yang ditunggu hasilnya. Yah, itu yang diharapkan oleh orang-orang.

Handa sekarang akan serius di Festival baru ini, ia akan meraih posisi puncak dalam lomba kaligrafi. Hanya saja...

"GATAAAAAL~" teriak Handa frustasi, ia bingung bagaimana menghilangkan gatal-gatal ini dengan cepat.

"Anoo, _Sensei_!" Handa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, Akki. Tidak biasanya kau kemari, ada perlu apa? Maaf jika aku tidak memakai baju, badanku gatal semua. Hehe" kata Handa dengan nada mencoba bersahabat.

"Ada seorang yang mencari _Sensei_, suaranya perempuan," jawab Akki lalu fokus dengan _Nintendo Switch _barunya. Handa _sweatdrop _dengan yang dilakukan Akki.

_"Apa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain bermain game," _kata Handa tapi tidak lama ia bingung yang dimaksud oleh Akki, siapa perempuan yang menelponnya?

Mantan pacar? ia tidak pernah punya pacar... sialan kau Kawafuji!

Teman perempuan? Entahlah, Handa rasa tidak mungkin teman perempuannya mau telpon dengan orang sepertinya.

.

**Toko Akki**

"Permisi!"

Handa masuk ke tempat biasanya menelpon, dirinya sekarang menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan celana lanjang berwarna putih. Dirinya mengganti pakaian yang ia gunakan karena sudah "tercemar" bakteri kucing.

"Ini _Sensei_," ucap Akki sambil menyodorkan gagang telpon kunonya.

"Ah, _kuro_," kata Handa dengan mata berbinar.

"_Sensei _selalu saja mengucapkannya,"

Handa meraih gagang tersebut lalu mendekatkan ke telinganya. "Halo, dengan Handa Seishuu disini."

_"SEI! ANAKKU!" _

"_K-Kaa-san_?!" Handa sedikit terkejut dengan siapa perempuan yang menelponnya dan ternyata adalah ibunya sendiri. Ia lupa jika ibunya juga seorang perempuan...

_"Sei! Kau akan ikut New Japan kan?" _

"_Kaa-san_ tenanglah, aku akan ikut _New Japan_. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Handa bingung.

_"Syukurlah, kau ikut New Japan. Ayahmu selalu tidak bisa tenang denganmu, dia setiap hari membicarakan tentang firasatnya yang bilang kau tidak akan ikut New Japan," _

"_Tou-san _memang seperti itu, _Kaa-san _tidak perlu khawatir. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar _Kaa-san_?" tanya Handa.

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Sei. O iya, apa Naru disana sehat?"_

"Naru kah, dia sama saja seperti biasanya. Kurasa tubuhnya kebal dengan semua penyakit"

"_Souka, kuharap kau dengannya tetap akur. Jadi, kapan kau ke Tokyo?"_

"_Kaa-san_ saja yang datang kesini, aku malas jika harus pergi ke Tokyo."

_"Dasar, kenapa aku yang harus kesana. Baiklah kalah begitu, Sei. Sudah dulu ya, ada hal yang harus Kaa-san kerjakan. Jangan sampai sakit ya, Jaa ne." _

_Kring_

"Singkat sekali, padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya" kata Handa sedih. Tapi walaupun begitu hatinya cerah kembali sekarang.

Handa menaruh gagang telpon tersebut dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Yap, ia semakin semangat dengan _New Japan _yang akan datang. Dirinya harus segara membuat kaligrafi terbaik yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

"A-A..."

"_Sensei_! Lihat! Aku membuat pesawat raksasa. Hihihi, aku hebat kan?"

_"Oh tidak"_

Mimpi buruk bagi Handa, kertas besar terakhirnya untuk _New Japan... _hancur sudah. Handa hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar tidak percaya dengan yang berada di depannya. Cobaan apalagi ini? Padahal dirinya sudah benar-benar siap untuk Festival.

Baru saja ia pergi sebentar dari rumah...

Lenyap sudah...

Handa tidak mungkin menggunakan kertas yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya itu. Tidak mungkin ia menggunakan kertas ukuran kecil karena dirinya sudah benar-benar cocok dengan kertas besar. Lagipula lebih menyenangkan membuat kaligrafi di kertas besar daripada di kertas kecil.

"_Sensei_! Apa aku boleh meminta tinta lagi?" tanya Naru sambil memegang sebuah kuas.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! DASAR SIALAN?!" teriak Handa keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Naru seketika mematung ditempat dengan mata lebar.

"KERTAS INI AKAN GUNAKAN UNTUK _NEW JAPAN _KAU TAHU?! AKU BAHKAN SUDAH MENYIAPKAN SEGALANYA UNTUK FESTIVAL ITU. BEGITU JUGA DENGAN KERTAS IN!" lanjut Handa emosi.

"KAWAFUJI, PAK DIREKTUR, BEGITU JUGA DENGAN ORANG TUAKU, MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH BERHARAP BESAR KEPADAKU KAU TAHU?! KENAPA KAU SELALU SEENAKNYA SENDIRI,...

... APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI ORANG TUAMU!" Emosi Handa benar-benar tidak terkendali sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak sadar jika sudah mengatakan hal buruk kepada Naru yang sekarang menunduk takut dan sedih.

"BOCAH SIALAN! KAU SUDAH MERUSAK SEMUANYA! PERGI DARI SINI!" teriak Handa sambil menunjuk kearah luar rumahnya. Naru tidak punya pilihan lain selain segera pergi, ia menaruh kuasnya di meja lalu menunduk sebentar kearah Handa.

_Tep tep tep_

Naru berlari meninggalkan rumah handa sambil menunduk. Sementata Handa masih terengah-engah karena emosinya tadi. Ia tidak akan bisa ikut _New Japan Pro Festival _sekarang. Handa menghirup nafas lalu membuangnya dengan keras, setidaknya emosi sedikit berkurang sekarang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kertas besar yang sudah dibentuk pesawat oleh Naru adalah kertas terakhirnya. Ia tidak bisa memesan kertas besar baru karena waktu Festival yang sudah sangat mepet. Butuh waktu lama jika harus menunggu kertas besar baru terkirim dari Tokyo lalu mengirimnya lagi kesana.

Handa mau tidak mau harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk membuat kaligrafinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu kertas untuk mendatanginya... satu-satunya cara adalah dengan dirinya mendatangi kertas tersebut.

"Aku sudah tidak punya harapan," ucap Handa pelan.

"Kau benar, kau juga sangatlah bodoh."

_Buagh_

Handa sedikit oleng ke belakang seorang laki-laki baru saja meninju pipinya dengan keras. Emosi Handa kembali memuncak, ia menatap marah laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut.

"SIALAN! KAU MAU BERKELAHI HAH!?" ucap Handa keras. Ia berlari maju dengan menyiapkan tinjunya.

_Set_

Laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut menghindar serangan Handa dengan mudah, ia hanya perlu memiringkan badannya. Kemudian laki-laki itu menendang keras punggung Handa hingga Handa mengerang kesakitan.

_Grep_

Si laki-laki berambut kuning menarik kerah Handa lalu membenturkan Handa ke tembok. Handa berusaha melepaskan cengkraman laki-laki tersebut tapi ia tidak berhasil. Handa yang sekarang beradu tatapan dengan laki-laki tersebut hanya bisa menggeram marah. Sementara si laki-laki berambut kuning tetap menahan Handa lalu kembali meninju Handa dengan tangan kanannya.

_Buagh_

"Argh, CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU! HIRO SIALAN."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hiro itu tetap menahan Handa lalu kembali menyiapkan tinjunya.

_Buagh_

_Buagh_

_Buagh~_

Kini Handa sudah tidak bisa melawan, tenaganya sudah habis ditambah pukulan-pukulan Hiro membuat dirinya harus menahan sakit di kedua pipinya. Bahkan ia sudah meludah darah beberapa kali. Hiro tidak memperdulikan keadaan orang yang dipanggil _Sensei _tersebut, ia masih harus memberinya pelajaran.

"Sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Hiro. Handa yang masih memalingkan wajahnya hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataan teman berambut kuningnya itu. Hiro kesal karena dia diacuhkan lalu kembali melayangkan pukulan kearah Handa.

_Buagh_

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

_Buagh_

"Apa hanya kaligrafi yang ada di otakmu itu?"

_Buagh_

"APA KAU TIDAK KASIHAN DENGAN NARU!?"

Hiro melempar Handa dengan keras ke samping. Ia masih menatap marah ke arah Handa yang terbatuk-batuk. Handa masih berusaha menstabilkan tubuhnya, ia belum pernah babak belur seperti ini. Handa terdiam beberapa saat, sepertinya telah melakukan sebuah hal buruk kepada Naru.

Ah, ia ingat sekarang...

_"...APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH DIAJARI ORANG TUAMU!"_

Ya itu dia, Handa tersentak setelah mengingat yang ia lakukan tadi, ia tidak sadar sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada seorang bocah yang masih berumur 7 tahun. Itu pasti sudah melukai hati Naru...

Handa menjatuhkan tubuhnya, ia benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Dirinya terlalu mudah dikuasai oleh emosi. Naru masih kecil... dan Handa tidak sadar dengan itu semua.

SEMUANYA... Naru sudah memberikan semua kesenangan baginya yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. Dengan bersamanya, hari-harinya berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Yang biasanya monoton dan biasa-biasa saja, semenjak ia bertemu dengan gadis kecil tersebut, hati dan jiwanya jauh lebih "hidup".

Handa mendecih kesal, ia sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang yang tidak tahu diri. Persetan dengan _New Japan_, ia harus segera meminta maaf dengan Naru. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Naru mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

"NARU!"

Handa akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Naru yang sekarang sedang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit, dengan sebuah perban yang melilit kepala bagian atasnya. Di tempat itu juga ada kakek Naru, Miwa, Tama, Hina, serta Iku... perawat yang pernah merawat Handa saat ia _tepar _waktu itu.

Handa yang sekarang menjadi panik, masuk ke kamar UGD tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia mendekat kearah Naru sambil terus melihatnya yang terbaring... tidak sadarkan diri alias Naru sedang koma.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naru?" tanya Handa tanpa memandang orang di sekitarnya.

"Dia tertabrak pengendara motor," jawab Miwa sedih.

"Saat aku melihatnya, Naru berlari dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia ditabrak oleh seseorang menggunakan motor," lanjut Miwa.

"Lalu pengendera itu?"

"Dia kabur."

Handa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naru. Ia masih tidak menyangka jika bocah didepannya ini akan mendapat hal buruk baginya hari ini. Hati dan perasaan Naru yang hancur karena dirinya, lalu sekarang keselamatannya juga sedang terancam.

"Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja kan? Iku_-san_," tanya Handa.

"Tenanglah _Sensei_, Dokter akan segera mengeceknya."

"Sial, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Naru" kata Handa pelan. Lalu tidak lama, beberapa Dokter masuk ke UGD tersebut. Handa dan yang lainnya mau tidak mau keluar dari situ dan menunggu di luar.

Saat menunggu di luar, Handa langsung meminta maaf ke Kakek Naru dengan merendahkan badannya dalam-dalam. Kakek Naru dan yang lainnya... kecuali Hiro... awalnya tidak mengerti kenapa Handa tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Lalu Handa menjelaskan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Naru hingga membuatnya berlari sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Handa bahkan sampai menangis karena benar-benar sudah kelewat batas, ia menyesalinya, ia terlalu mementingkan kaligrafi sialannya itu, sampai melupakan seseorang yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Hiro dan yang lain tidak mau ikut campur karena paham dengan suasana antara Handa dan Kakek Naru.

Lalu tiba-tiba... Handa terkejut dengan yang diucapkan Kakek Naru.

"Naru pasti akan memaafkanmu, karena kau orang yang spesial baginya."

Handa tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, Kakek Naru tidak marah kepadanya, bahkan ia bisa-bisanya tersenyum saat cucunya sedang kritis di dalam. Air mata Handa sudah benar-benar penuh di kepalanya, akhirnya tangisan Handa pecah saat itu juga. Ia terus meminta maaf sambil memeluk Kakek Naru. Kakek Naru mendekapnya erat seperti mendekat anaknya, ia tidak peduli dengan bahunya yang basah karena air mata Handa.

Handa beruntung datang ke pulau ini, ia bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan... selain orang tuanga... di Tokyo. Orang-orang... semua baik kepada dirinya. Miwa dan Tama, walau mereka menyebalkan tapi mereka sering membantunya. Lalu Hiro dan keluarganya, mereka sering memberikan dirinya makanan, entah bagaimana ia akan membalasnya. Lalu Hina dan teman-teman Naru lainnya yang juga turut memperindah hari-hairnya.

Dan yang terakhir Naru, dia mungkin... adalah TEMAN TERBAIK yang pernah Handa dapatkan.

_"Kumohon... Selamatkan Naru, Kami-sama"_

**END**

**TRUE END / AMBURADUL END**

Gw nulis apaan ini njir, gajelas banget. Gak dapet feelnya sama sekali...fak lah. Gini nih kalok bikin Fic ngebut tanpa persiapan. Gak diedit lagi. Bodo amat lah.. yang penting

**#FriendshipFI2019**


End file.
